Soluble coffee products, often referred to as "instant coffee", are prepared from aqueous extracts of roasted and ground coffee. The products are generally in the form of spray dried or freeze dried particulate solids.
The process of making soluble coffee causes loss of coffee aroma and flavor relative to the roasted and ground coffee from which the soluble coffee was prepared. Various methods have been developed to increase the aroma and yield of soluble coffee. For example, coffee aroma recovered during coffee roasting is often added to soluble coffee products. It is also known that the yield of conventional soluble coffee (e.g., spray dried powder having a moisture content of about 2-3% by weight) can be increased by heating instant coffee at a temperature sufficiently high to melt the coffee and to cause pyrolysis of carbohydrates resulting in generation of carbon dioxide. This method is described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US93/10405 published May 26, 1994 as No. WO 94/10852 (hereinafter WO '852). Generation of carbon dioxide in the melt causes the melt to foam. The foam is then solidified by cooling and comminuted to form a foamed particulate soluble coffee product.
The heating process causes significant weight loss, on the order of about 7-10% by weight in addition to loss of water. It is reported in WO '852 that the weight of the foamed product needed to prepare a serving of coffee beverage is reduced by 30-50% relative to the amount of conventional soluble coffee products, such as spray dried coffee powder, required to prepare a serving of the same size. However, quality of the beverage is not reported.